Madelyne Pryor
Madelyne Pryor, (also known as Goblin Queen, Red Queen and Dark Phoenix), was a Human Mutant pilot who served as an ally of the X-Men and later as a member of the Hellfire Club. Biography Early life Madelyne Pryor was believed stillborn on October 7, 1986 to John and Elaine Grey a few minutes after her twin-sister Jean. In reality, Madelyn was abducted by Dr. Nathaniel Essex, a mad-geneticist obsessed with the Mutant potential of the Grey bloodline. Essex gave her the name Madelyne Pryor and she grew up at the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska secretly run by Essex himself, also known as Mr. Sinister, who had assumed the alias of Michael Millbury. As she grew older, the curious Madelyne was given false information by Essex regarding her parents. Years later, she befriended a fellow orphan by the name of Scott Summers. Unknown to either of them, Sinister planned to have the two orphans fall in love so that they would conceive a child that he believed would be powerful enough to defeat the ancient being Apocalypse. In an attempt to groom Scott to his liking and push he and Madelyne closer together, Sinister had another orphan named Toby bully both Maddy and Scott. However, when the adolescent girl was beyond puberty and still did not manifest any mutant talents like he had thought she would, it became clear to Essex that Madelyne was a disappointment. As a result of this, Essex used his mental powers to erase the memories of Scott and Madelyne's encounters from one another. Summers would soon run away from the orphanage and Sinister used his powers to control Madelyne into continue staying with him. She would stay there until shortly after her 18th birthday when Sinister put Madelyne into suspended animation in his secret room at the orphanage building, in the hopes that she would one day still show signs of her Mutant potential. It wouldn't be until years later that his patience would be proven right. On the day that the Phoenix Force was separated from Jean Grey on the moon, the entity keyed the stolen fragments of Jean to her genetic structure and sent them back to Earth. By accident, they entered her identical twin sister, and Sinister watched in awe as his "daughter" burst out of her incubator, surrounded by a bird of fire and shouting the name “Scott,” before passing out. Meeting Scott Summers Finally, his plans bore fruit and he created a false background for her. Being a pilot and the sole survivor of a plane crash would explain the resonance memories of fire and flight. Sinister then programmed her to fall in love with Scott Summers and placed her at his grandparents’ airline in Alaska, knowing that they would meet sooner or later. A few months later, Christopher Summers returned from outer space and took his sons, Scott and Alex, to their grandparents in Alaska for the first time. The old couple had sent Madelyne to pick them up and all three men did not believe their eyes, as their pilot looked exactly like the supposedly deceased Jean Grey. From the moment of their first meeting, Scott was immediately attracted to Madelyne for her physical resemblance to Jean and felt a unique connection to her, neither of them aware of their past at the orphanage. Personality and traits Relationships Family Jean Grey Sara Grey Friends Charles Xavier Henry McCoy Bobby Drake Ororo Munroe Romances Scott Summers Alex Summers Powers and Abilities Powers Empathy: On many occasions, Jean was shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enabled her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It was because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host. Telepathy: Jean was able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence such as dolphins, ravens or dogs. The range at which she could perform these feats was greatly increased while she accessed the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She demonstrated the following specialized uses: * Telepathic Defense: She could manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. ** Telepathic Cloak: She could mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She could extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy was not perfect and powerful psis could 'see' through this ability. ** Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns could not be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. ** Psychic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. ** Telepathic Illusions: She could create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which were not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Camouflage: She could alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This could go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people were not there. A limit, if one existed, was only imposed by the number of people she was trying to fool, not the number of people she was camouflaging. * Telepathic Manipulation: She could manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ** Memory Alteration:''She could erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. ** ''Mind Control: She could control the thoughts and actions of others. *** Mind Possession: She could possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. ** Personality Alteration: She could alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. ** Mental Paralysis: She could induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: She could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Mind Transferral: She could transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed. ** Heal Trauma: She had the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. ** Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remained as a connection to that individual. * Psychic Blast: She could project psychic force bolts which had no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". * Astral Projection: She could project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she could travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She could communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. * Mental Detection: She could sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enabled her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wished, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she had access to the Phoenix Force, she was able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She could even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. * Psychic Firebird: She could manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. * Force Field: She could create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. * Tactile Telekinesis: She had the power to utilize a personal force field of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Aura: She had the ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself. * Matter Transmutation: She could manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level. As the Phoenix Force Avatar As the favored avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jean's powers were greatly increased by tapping into the life energies of the entity. The Phoenix Force also allowed its avatars to manifest additional powers. Interstellar Travel: A Phoenix Force avatar could fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. Cosmic Pyrokinesis: Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, could create 'cosmic' fire under any conditions- even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire did not require oxygen to burn, and burned so intensely that matter was consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean had perfect control over this fire, and it only consumed what she willed. Typically it manifested as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It was unclear whether this fire was an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it was possible that she could create her very powerful 'cosmic' fire by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and the Phoenix Force. Cosmic Teleportation: She could teleport her and others across vast distances such as to another planet or galaxy. Concussive Force Blasts: She could use the 'Phoenix energy' to manipulate and project multiple forms of energy, and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole land bodies. Telekinetic Sensitivity: This let her feel the texture of objects she had a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects came into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contained alien materials or feel when two things which she had a telekinetic “hold” upon were similarly composed. Resurrection: The Phoenix Force could resurrect others after they have died into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. It was unknown if factors such as time since death had an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor was it clear how the Phoenix called back the soul of a person to their body. Energy Absorption: She could directly absorb, manipulate, generate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts. Life-Force Control: As Jean was one with the Phoenix Force, she could fully control and manipulate life and death itself, as such, it could take the "life energy" from something, rendering it "dead" or vice versa. Immortality: The Phoenix Force could also restore Jean's body to life, although there appeared to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it could successfully accomplish this following her death. Abilities Expert Pilot: Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Grey family Category:Essex family Category:Americans Category:People from New York Category:Pilots Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Sorcerers